Parti social démocratique
The Parti social démocratique (English: Social Democratic Party; abbreviated PSD) is a social democratic political party in the Kingdom of Rildanor, and later after the creation of Canrille, in the Empire de la Canrille. Although quite young, the party achieved rapid growth from supporters of the left early on and came to be a strong opponent to the political establishment in Rildanor, leading up to an overwhelming electoral victory in July 3242, capturing 53 seats out of 75 in the first election the party contested. This lead to the party forming government and the leader, Pierre Fournier, becoming Prime Minister. The party has, introduced and passed widespread and sweeping reforms in Rildanor. Since then, the PSD has formed a majority government for 65 years, and were part of a coalition government with the GreenLeft for 7 years, putting the total amount of time the PSD has been in government to 72 years. Currently, the PSD forms the official opposition. Principles The PSD was founded based on four key values that shape the beliefs and platform of the PSD. Democracy The PSD believes in an open and fair democracy where the voice of the people is represented by duly elected representatives from among the people in elections. Through parliamentary democracy, numerous democratic protocols ensure that rule is in the interest of the people and supported by the people. The PSD seaks to create a more just society by means of reformation through the democratic process, and will defend the freedoms of individuals as well as the parliamentary system within Rildanor. Equality The PSD believes all people are created equal. Discrimination and lack of opportunity based on economic status, religion, gender, race or national origin, geographic location, age or sexual orientation is unacceptable. The PSD will fight for a society of equality where everyone feels included and where prosperity is accessable and shared. Sustainability The PSD recognizes the need to build societal and economic practices that are sustainable and ensure the survival, prosperity, and growth exist for future generations. Progress The PSD believes progress must be made on realigning the government, society, and business to move forward with mutual values, respect for one another, and an end to unjust actions and exploitation. Platform The PSD has developed an implemented a signifanct platform and policies that have transformed Rildanor in the following areas: Healthcare The PSD advocates for a publicly owned, operated, and funded healthcare system that is universally accessable to all citizens of Rildanor and free at the point of use. The PSD believes that the economic situation of an individual and his family should not dictate their level of care and control their health. Thus the PSD has expanded pharmacare and preventative programs. Further, the PSD believes in an open and liberal approach to substances. Economy The PSD believes that the three principles of the PSD can be achieved in an economy where the government is a primary player, with some private partners. The PSD believes most industry should be owned by the people through the state, and run by workers councils. Moderate taxation would allow the government to offer greater services to citizens, while still allowing individuals to earn a fair amount for work. The PSD supports unionized workers and labour regulations to protect the worker, and together in partnership can achieve a fair economic system for all that is sustainable and prosperous. Military The PSD supports the military, military programs and the military's ability to equipe itself to defend Rildanor and Canrille. Social Programs The PSD supports extensive social programs, such as universal healthcare; free high quality and accessible primary, secondary, and post-secondary education; pensions; childcare and child benefit; and income supplementation. The PSD will fight for a social security net and equalization of all. Civil Rights and Freedoms The PSD has been responsible for huge leaps in civil rights and freedoms in Rildanor. The PSD supports equality for all, and believes that individual civil rights and individual freedoms are necessary for a better society and good governance. Electoral History As PSD (3242 - 3323) The following displays all elections that the party ran under the banner "Parti social démocratique". Those bolded indicate an election which resulted in a majority government for the PSD. As PLD (3326 - Present) The following displays all elections that the party ran under the banner "Parti libéral-démocrate". Those bolded indicate an election which resulted in a majority government for the PLD. Leaders PSD Leaders For article on Leadership elections, see PSD leadership elections PLD Leaders Party Factions Classically in the party there existed three factions within the PSD, the Radical Socialists, Social Democrats and Social Liberals. While the factions of the party have often put forward different high profile politicians for leader, cabinet positions and party executive, it has been the policy of the party and atmosphere of the convention for factions to not official endorse candidates for posts or attempt to completely control debate, resolutions and executive positions. Further, it has been practice for high profile party members not to claim membership in a faction. Factions exist solely for advocating a collective position within differing positions in the party. Radical Socialists The radical socialists joined after the founding of the party and began to trickle in after the 3242 election, though most parts of this faction do not trace their roots until the 3268 election, after the Rassemblement Républicain made a splash in Rildanor politics, before subsequently disappearing, flocking to the PSD after the loss of their party and gains of the Parti de l'Aristocratie. This faction is characterized as radical labour, demanding a full command economy and strict environmental, labour and industry regulation. Social Democrats The social democrats were the original constituents of the party, and date back to the founding of the PSD. They, for much of the party history, controlled the main party mechanisms and the majority of the party's platform reflected their positions. During the heyday of the PSD, most members are thought to have been part of this faction. Early on the social democrats were allied with international social democrats and democratic socialists, but as the party grew and took a position in Rildanor soon came to split with these international movements on key positions such as monarchy, international policy and democracy. Most notably was the Position on the Monarchy Resolution, 3250, which was put forward by the social democrat faction in response to international pressure to declare a republic. Social Liberals Social liberals, though always having a place in the PSD, began to grow as a force in the party in 3250. Although failing to grow bigger for the next 20 years, the social liberals were able to significantly influence the social democrats in creating the party direction and government policy. Because of this, it was not until the late 3270s that the social liberals came to be seen as a seperate faction. The faction rapidly grew in the 3290s, and came to be the dominant force in the party through the late 3290s. In response to the spawning of two new political movements, the social democrats again grew to be the dominant force in the party through the 3300s to 3314. During this time, the social liberals still remained a large faction in the party, and continued to grow. By 3315, the social democrats and social liberals came to be equal in size and fluctuated back and forth in control of the convention each biennial, compromising to form a mid-ground between social democracy and modern liberalism. The social liberals share common values with the social democrats in regards to social justice, and have common ground on social programs and labour regulation. However, social liberals significantly split from the social democrats in regards to the economy, believing in a free market, capitalist system, with individual economic freedoms. Party History Category:Rildanor